


ruined

by knhknhknh



Series: can i put on my clothes first? [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: .....i feel like this might be rated m but i dont know anymore, F/M, more makeouts, when will i stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knhknhknh/pseuds/knhknhknh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ladrien june, day twenty-one: desperate kiss</p>
<p>When she wins at whichever game they’re playing again, (Adrien’s definitely not sure which game it is, he lost track around an hour ago) he can clearly see Ladybug’s victory dance includes a lot more hip-swaying then he remembered last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ruined

**Author's Note:**

> this is....rough. (and very t, so don't read if you don't want to read abt the kisses.) i'm getting repetitive but look at ALL THESE KISS PROMPTS. also?? this isn't even desperate...it's...just.. i don't know. its 12:10 and i want to go to bed. anyway i hope you like!!!

For some reason that night, Ladybug decided to play the sultry card.

(Not really that Adrien was complaining.)

When she wins at whichever game they’re playing again, (Adrien’s definetly not sure which game it is, he lost track around an hour ago) he can clearly see that Ladybug’s victory dance includes a lot more hip-swaying then he remembered last time.

Adrien can’t really explain the feeling, but he’s overcome with it. It’s a wild, almost _feral_ need to ruin her like she ruins him.

So when she stands again, his mind is already made up. It’s all impulse; he’s running on autopilot when he backs her up against the window.

“Here’s your prize, then,” he smirks, and smashes their lips together. His hands grasp and clutch and run over whatever they can.

It obviously takes Ladybug off guard, but she responds quickly and with just as much fervor. The cool spandex of her gloves slides under the hem of his shirt as he weaves a hand in her hair, already tearing the elastics out so he can muse it up more.

The breathy gasps he draws from her fuel the fire even more. He’s eating it all up like candy, pressing and touching wherever he can and tugging all the reactions he can from her.

Ladybug’s lips are all the sudden off of his as she’s panting for air, but he wants _more._ He wants her pleading and desperate; he wants her to have a taste of her own medicine--and he’s given the perfect opportunity when she leans her head against the window in a continued search for more air.

The pale skin of her neck almost look inviting, and he hears her breath hitch when he licks along the rapid pulse he finds. Ladybug’s hands clasp around his shirt, and she’s wheezing above him when he bites down just enough so she can feel it. It sends a white-hot spark down her spine.

Adrien watches as her now-dark blue eyes flutter closed as she hums him incoherent praises. The trail he leaves along her neck with his tongue is wet and hot and Ladybug squirms against him.

In a sudden move, she snatches her palms out from under the white t-shirt and with a heated ferocity, she tugs him off of her neck by his hair.

“A _hh_ \--Adrien, _please_ ,” she whines, “ _puh--_ please no mark...”

She’s flushed. She’s flushed and pink, and he can’t tell where the mask ends and her skin begins and he _loves it._

She trails off when she can only concentrate on his hot breath fanning her ear. He tugs at the earlobe with his teeth, but leaves her earrings alone as he presses kisses right under it, where her neck and jaw connect.

And then he’s kissing her again, hard and passionate. A groan sticks in the back of her throat as Adrien’s fingers ( _probably_ ) leave prints on her hips. Her fingers thread through his hair, tugging and giving her something to hold onto.

The worst part is she’s getting dizzy. Adrien’s hands running along her hips and soft, warm lips slowly drag her into a hazy subconscious.

Ladybug knows she’ll be putty in his hands.

( _She’s kind of okay with that though._ )

She tugs him off by the hair clenched in her hands, sucking in as much air as she can as she watches his half-lidded eyes trail along her body. It ignites a scorching sensation in the pit of her stomach and along her sides, knowing that he’s _watching_ and he likes exactly what he sees.

Her lungs were burning and the hungry look on his face told her he definitely wasn’t going to put the fire out.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! :) follow/bother/talk to me at [ladriened](http://ladriened.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


End file.
